


Mimicking Humanity

by KarmaRoses



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sex, kinda gross ngl i dont like writing smut, still kinda fluffy though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaRoses/pseuds/KarmaRoses
Summary: Another thing I wrote two years ago.  Still a little embarrassed about this one.  Couldn't even write past 1,000 words.
Relationships: Adam/Eve (NieR: Automata)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Mimicking Humanity

Adam was enthralled with all of the aspects of human life, and Eve was enthralled with Adam, and Eve would do anything to make Adam happy. Eve would go along with whatever activity Adam had planned out to mimic human behaviour. As it turned out, everything Eve ended up learning about humans would always end up revolving around Adam in his eyes. When Adam taught Eve about fear, and how when humans became scared sometimes they froze, or ran, or fought back, Eve decided the only thing he’s scared of is losing Adam. When Adam taught Eve about how humans would bring each other gifts to show gratitude, or sometimes in celebration, Eve started bringing Adam items he had found that were from the post-alien-invasion era, like old, sometimes broken, jewelry or bottles of substances humans had used to improve their daily lives. When Adam had told Eve that humans would compile different foods and put them together in a certain way to make something else, Eve on several occasions attempted to recreate these superfoods for Adam, although he never really succeeded. 

Eve’s life completely revolved around Adam’s existence, and Eve did whatever Adam requested of him. Eventually, there came a point where Adam had discovered a new genre of human life. Humans had called it romance- a stepping stone to procreation, or in some cases, just a way for humans to pass the time, or maybe just to find fulfillment. Eve was happy to go along with it at first. Adam would only have them hold hands or engage in an embrace. Eve could handle that; it made him happy to make Adam happy. The problem comes in when Adam makes matters far more intimate. It was when he introduced kissing that Eve felt off. Eve knew the implications, but he still couldn’t completely understand why it gave him that sense of fear that Adam had taught him. Although it wasn’t quite the same fear that he had learned before, and that’s why he didn’t understand. It was almost the same feeling, but it was different. It was different because the fear he felt in that moment was accompanied by a growing sense of how much he wanted to continuously stay by Adam’s side and make him happy. Eve registered this feeling as fear, and yet, after the first kiss was over, Eve wanted to do it over and over again. So Eve begged repeatedly to keep kissing, and they do until eventually Adam halts the process. 

Adam tells Eve there’s far more that humans did than kissing. Adam brings his hand up to Eve’s chin and Eve feels the fear he’s used to, but at the same time he feels excited. From that fear Eve shuts his eyes as tightly as they’ll close and waits. He can hear the rustling of cloth and then he feels their bare chests press together. Adam rests his hand on Eve’s back and slowly and softly drags his fingernails up into Eve’s short choppy hair before bringing that same hand around to the front of Eve’s face and resting it on his cheek. Adam places a kiss on Eve’s lips before pressing him up against their long white dining table. Eve falls back onto the table and Adam towers over him, holding one of Eve’s legs up to aid in separating it from the other one. Adam leans over Eve pressing their lips together once again before forcing his tongue into Eve’s mouth. He runs his tongue across every surface inside of Eve’s mouth before pulling back and kissing Eve’s neck instead. He bites into Eve and sucks on his skin to leave marks. Eve lets out a tiny groan, not having expected to be in pain. Eve can hear more ruffling of stiffer cloth before feeling his own pants being taken off, and he opens his eyes in shock to see Adam leaning right over him, their faces not even a foot away from each other. That fear sinks in again, but quickly dissipates when Adam smiles and Eve realizes whatever is happening is making Adam happy, and that’s enough to bring him joy too. Adam moves hand across Eve’s body and places it upon his thigh, moving his legs even further apart. Adam slowly presses his tip into the opening in Eve’s groin. Eve almost lets out a small gasp, but he stops himself before he unintentionally stops Adam. Adam wraps his arms around Eve tightly and whispers something in his ear, all the while Eve is too focused on what’s about to happen to even pick up on the fact that Adam is speaking to him. Before Eve can fully grasp the situation, Adam shoves his full member as far into Eve as their bodies will allow them. Eve lets out a loud yelp. A yelp that wasn’t quite robust enough to believably be his own. Adam lets out a quick breathy laugh before continuously pounding into Eve, and Eve repeatedly lets out all of these strange sounds that somehow only beg for more. After about half an hour, Adam slows down before eventually coming to a complete stop and leaning his head into Eve’s neck. Eve feels as if he’s floating, and neither of them can comprehend anything outside of themselves. A few tear drops fall down Eve’s face and through tears he tells Adam, “I love you,” before wrapping his arms tightly around Adam and crying into his neck, and not completely understanding why he’s crying, and yet he feels joyful. The only thing he does understand is that he wants to stay like this forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> srry


End file.
